Example embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to a power delivery network for reducing electromagnetic interference (EMI). More particularly, example embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to a substrate including a power delivery network and having a structure to reduce EMI and devices including the substrate.
An electromagnetic interference (EMI) refers to electromagnetic waves generated in an electronic device that affect other electronic devices. The other electronic devices may malfunction due to the electromagnetic waves generated in the electronic device. An EMI noise is determined by an intensity of a noise source and an amount of radiation of electromagnetic waves generated from a pattern of power lines, for example, operating voltage lines for supplying an operating voltage and ground lines for supplying a ground voltage, disposed on a printed circuit board (PCB). That is, the power lines disposed on or above the PCB may operate as a noise source generating noises. EMI is generated in accordance with the noises.